Confidence d'oreiller
by Kaigan
Summary: La vie d'un oreiller n'est pas toujours la plus tranquille, certains d'entre eux nous racontent leur histoire : Ryo, Subaru, Yamashita, Ninomiya, Maruyama, Jin, en sont les propriétaires.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis banal dans mon genre. Je veux dire par là que je suis blanc et ne fais que 40x40, vraiment banal non. Par contre c'est un fait là où je vis c'est un appartement plutôt peu banal… et puis je suis banal mais pas tout le temps, parfois j'ai le droit à une taie d'oreiller à l'effigie de Luffy, oui le héros de One pièce, tiens y a des connaisseurs, bref reprenons à la taie d'oreiller et bien quand j'en suis vêtu je suis tout de suite moins banal mais par contre ça le met dans un état ! Je suis heureux de ne pas être sa cuvette de toilette qui doit subir la lecture des tomes du Manga avec en prime un mur de papier toilette à ses côtés. Rien que d'y penser je déprime d'avance !

En plus au tant le dire directement des confessions sur l'oreiller j'en n'entends jamais ! Il dort pas si souvent que ça chez lui mon propriétaire, non il préfère les love-hôtels lorsqu'il est accompagné. Pas folle la guêpe on ne ramène pas n'importe qui chez soi quand on fait partie du showbiz. Donc la plus part du temps je le vois rentrer seul et parfois il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit accompagné car il arrive que sa proie d'un soir se soit fait la malle entre la boîte de nuit et l'hôtel. Il rentre alors en colère, bourré, shooté et j'en passe. Alors là oui, je lui sers de défouloir… Car qui subit sa mauvaise humeur dans ces cas là ? C'est bibi !

Le voilà qui rentre dans l'appartement, claque la porte, fait voler sa paire de chaussures qui rejoint celles déjà entassées au pieds de l'armoire à chaussure. D'un geste rapide il se débarrasse de sa veste qui vole au travers de la pièce pour atterrir sur le dossier d'une chaise plus ou moins libre. Sa chemise tombe là où il est, suit son pantalon. Il traverse la salle en chaussette et boxer jusqu'à la cuisine, se sert un grand verre d'eau en râlant. Il revient sans chaussette, qu'il a plus ou moins enlevées en buvant. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit, m'attrape et me sert contre lui en me disant que moins au moins je le fuis pas. Et pourtant ces soirs-là ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque !

Mais tous les soirs ne se ressemblent pas et parfois il ne sort pas et compose. C'est tout de suite plus calme mais plus enfumée comme ambiance. Il se pose alors devant son ordi et commence à chercher sa mélodie tout en tirant par réflexe sur sa cigarette. Il peu dans ses soir-là faire des nuits à pianoter sur son outil. J'avoue préféré le voir à la guitare car d'une part c'est plus mélodieux que le sons de touches d'ordinateur et d'autre part il fume moins ses deux mains étant occupées ! Dans ses nuits-là je suis tranquillement posé sur le lit, ni écrasé, ni opprimé, ni battu, juste bien.

D'autres soirs il décide de regarder un film. Vous savez qu'il n'a pas de télé, alors il démarre son rétroprojecteur et s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit avec un bol de ramen fumant. Une fois qu'il a fini de manger il tend le bras, pause son bol dans un espace libre de la table basse, espace cher et rare, puis me prend dans ses bras pour se caler confortablement. Enfin cela se passe ainsi quand il est seul car s'il décide d'inviter des amis l'ambiance est tout autre ! Et parfois je deviens une arme ! M'empoignant par un de mes angles je finis par rencontrer la tête de l'un d'entre eux qui vient de dire une bêtise plus grosse que lui, ou bien je traverse l'espace qui le sépare de ce fameux amis pour m'écraser sur son nez quelques secondes plus tard. Lors de ses soirées là il est plutôt de bonne humeur et la bière coule presque à flots, assez pour qu'il arrive que ses amis passent la nuit à l'appartement. Tous s'entassent alors dans le lit de monsieur et là j'en prends pour mon grade… je suis « vraiment trop petit », il aurait pu « choisir un traversin » s'ils doivent y dormir à trois dessus, je suis aussi « vraiment moche avec cette taie d'oreiller », je pus « la cigarette froide » je devrais être « laver »… Non mais que chacun s'occupe de son oreiller oui !

Mais j'ai oublié une élément important dans toute cette histoire : les chiens ! Oui, ces « adorables petits toutous » qui se servent de moi comme d'un panier à chien ! Combien de fois Ecchigoya a dormi sur moi ? Combien de fois ils m'ont mordu ? Non mais c'est vrai, j'ai oublié « les pauvres ils s'ennuient quand papa n'est pas là » S' il existe une chose au monde qui le rend gaga ce sont bien ces chiens ! Mais bon, personne n'est parfait, non ?

Voici les confidences de l'oreiller de Nishikido Ryo.


	2. Chapter 2

A l'instant T de ce jour J, je suis recouvert par l'un de ses nombreux chapeaux. Il s'apprête à aller tourner l'une de ses émissions où, pour une fois, aucun styliste ne s'occupe de lui. Pour ces émissions là monsieur aime donner libre court à sa passion, ou plutôt obsession pour les chapeaux… Oui je soupire car en face de moi quand il ouvre l'armoire c'est une ribambelle de chapeau qui me fait face et me défi. Il faut avouer qu'il en a carrément rien à cirer de son oreiller alors que ces chapeaux ! Il en prend soin, il les câline, les admire, les compare, les… bref il les aime, moi pas…

Ah ben pas trop tôt, il vient d'arrêter son choix sur le quinzième chapeau qu'il a essayé ce jour-ci. J'avoue que ça lui va plutôt bien et lui semble satisfait. Il se fait un grand sourire dans le miroir et hop le voilà sorti. Et moi, alors personne ne vient m'enlever ce chapeau qui me rend aveugle ? Non rien à cirer ! Et je suis sur que ce soir non plus il en aura rien à cirer, il enlèvera ce foutu melon de mon angle gauche quand il sera trop fatigué et qu'il voudra dormir.

Car avant ça monsieur aura joué à la console avec ses amis « onlineuh » à l'autre bout du monde. Il aura remporté trois grands prix de MarioKart, battu son record de victoire à Tekken 13, rejoint ses amis pour chasser de rares monstres sur MonsterHunter et finira par s'écrouler sur le lit derrière lui…

Oui je râle mais c'est toujours mieux me direz vous que de devoir regarder avec lui un bon porno que l'un de ses amis lui aura chaudement recommandé… ces soir-là j'aimerai être aveugle plutôt que de voir ces horreurs à l'écran et lui tout émoustillé devant. Mais comme vous vous en douter ce ne sont pas ces soir-là où trône sur ma personne un magnifique haut de forme, non je sui écrasé entre son dos suant et le mur râpeux. Quelle place de choix !

Comment vous trouvez que j'exagère ? Oui, j'exagère et tout ça c'est de sa faute de toute manière, na. Moi je préfère les soirs où il se pose dans le salon à même le sol. Il s'attache les cheveux quand ils sont trop longs et sort une feuille de papier. Après j'ai deux choix, soit il allume sa chaine et passe le CD de démo pour chercher les paroles et dans ces cas-là j'ai sa voix qui me berce. Sinon il se saisit de l'une de ses guitares, il lui arrive d'avoir d'ailleurs dû mal à choisir parmi les six instruments qu'il possède à son appartement. Quand il hésite il se passe la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement et laisse courir ses doigts sur les diverses cordes attendant que l'une d'elles l'appelle. Il se rassoit ensuite avec elle calée contre lui, et là, soit il compose en improvisation libre, soit il se réfère à des paroles qu'on lui à données. Quand il entre en mode travail on eu dit qu'il entre en transe, il fronce toujours les sourcils quand il se concentre mais rien qu'entendant l'ambiance qu'il règne alors ici, vous comprendriez pourquoi j'aime ses instants là. Même les chapeau sont jaloux de moi, coincés dans leur armoire ils n'ont pas accès à un son aussi bon que celui que j'ai.

Donc comme vous vous en doutez au-dessus des chapeaux, au-dessus de ses porno ce qu'il préfère par dessus c'est belle bien sa guitare contre laquelle on ne peut rien faire…

Voici les confidences de l'oreiller de Shibutani Subaru…


	3. Chapter 3

Alors moi… moi je suis pas très vieux hein. Moi je suis arrivée pour son nouveau lit. Je suis donc tout neuf. Oui son nouveau lit ! Je suis sûr que vous le savez tous, c'est le lit qu'il a gagné à un _Tokyo Friends Park II_ donc ben je le connais depuis peu. Mais je suis content d'être là où je suis oui !

Oui, c'est tout de même un beau garçon ! En plus je suis arrivée avant qu'il ne se prépare, enfin qu'il soit prêt, pour son film donc ben j'ai pu suivre tout ses entrainements. Oui, j'ai tout vu ! Je suis au première loge aussi il faut dire. Alors c'était plutôt « sexushi » de le voir se préparer en short dans la chambre. Car le garçon est plutôt persévérant et donc il travail dur aussi à la maison. Donc j'avais le droit à un beau jeune homme en short faisant des abdominaux, des tractions, soulevant des haltères… son beau corps luisant légèrement sous l'effort. Quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles se collant à son front. Son regard concentré dans l'exercice.

Et… les cris hystériques de sa sœur ! Car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous vivons tous dans une même et grande maison… grande… bref. Sa sœur donc vit aussi avec nous et parfois je l'entends et ça me coupe dans ma contemplation ! Et encore là tout va bien mais le pire c'est quand c'est deux là s'engueulent à propos du travail qu'elle a décidé de faire. Il rentre alors en colère dans la chambre, en fait trois fois le tour la mine sévère puis file faire un tour sur son « vélo de grand-mère » comme il dit.

Personnellement je préfèrerais qu'il reste ici et prenne une guitare ou joue avec le chien dans la chambre mais il semblerait qu'il préfère sortir. Car moi je l'avoue hein, entre nous c'est mieux qu'il soit tranquillement dans sa chambre entrain de plancher sur des paroles plutôt que de rouler… Oui je veux me rincer l'œil quand il se pose en bas de pyjama en tailleur sur son lit son mp3 sur les oreilles pour écouter la démo, les doigts tapant le rythme sur sa jambe les yeux à demi-clos. Dans ses moments là il est tout simplement magnifique ! Alors quand il se mord la lèvre inférieure cherchant un mot moi je fonds littéralement !

Puis dernièrement les nuits sont devenues difficiles à vivre. Oui, vous savez il essaie de perfectionner son niveau en langue étrangère et donc il travaille beaucoup. Mais moi, pourquoi moi je dois subir les conséquences de son boulot ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit compter en français au milieu de la nuit ! « Un, Doueux, Touloi »… Je ne peux même pas profiter de son visage reposé car même pour ça il se concentre en dormant. Avant, quand il suivait son entrainement il s'endormait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il dormait bien, sans bruit, sans expression de concentration, un petit ange très musclé mais ange comme même

Bien sûr vous voudriez des informations sur ÇA, mais je suis désolé je n'en ai pas… Croyez moi, c'est pas que je ne veux pas vous racontez mais juste que cette fille je l'ai juste aperçu, rapidement par l'entrebâillement de la porte mais rien de plus. Après tout dans cette maison c'est un « sensei » pas sa petite-amie… Donc pour ÇA il sorte comme tout bon couple le fait ! Enfin je me doute qu'ils le font quand il ne rentre pas de la nuit et qu'il s'est fait tout beau la vieille et taquiner par sa sœur. Puis j'avoue ça aussi hein, moi je préfère l'avoir pour moi seul !

Voici les confidence de l'oreiller de Yamashita Tomohisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Récemment je ne le vois plus. La raison ? Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître la rumeur de sa relation avec une autre talento et de leur semi-cohabitation. Si ? Mettez-vous à jour les tabloïds s'en donnent à cœur joie pourtant ! Donc je le vois plus depuis… disons six mois. Mais j'ai des choses à raconter qui son plus ou moins vieilles mais qui vous donneront une idée de lui.

J'avoue ne pas savoir trop bien par quoi commencer je le connais depuis si longtemps. J'ai vécu ses hésitation quand il a pensé à arrêter la Johnny's pour des études de producteur en Amérique et si son groupe n'avait pas décollé à cette même époque je suis persuadé qu'il aurait décollé pour l'autre côté du globe. Mais ça il le fit bien plus tard quand un grand réalisateur le demanda pour son film. Là j'en sais pas plus car il ne m'emmena pas là-bas à mon grand damne…

Ensuite il y a eu sa folie du « air guitare » ! Alors que je sais pas si c'est son drama qui lui a déteint dessus, et au passage a déteint aussi sur son meilleur ami, mais c'était presque invivable à la maison à cet époque ! Ils retrouvaient tous les deux et mettaient la musique à fond en mode aléatoire et j'étais parti pour plus d'une heure de show. Or vous avouerez qu'il y a des choses plus intéressantes que l' « air guitare » à voir et écouter, non ? Ils déliraient tous les deux pendant des heures avant de finalement se laissaient tomber dans le canapé du salon et dégustaient une bonne bière fraiche.

Oui, l' « air guitare » est un mauvais souvenir…

Ensuite il y a ce jeu stupide auquel il se livre encore et toujours. Je vais vous en parler mais par pitié ne recopiez pas vos aînés ! Donc mon adorable propriétaire s'amuse tout seul les soirs où il boit. Une fois qu'il a bien bu, il se cache ses propres clefs ! Oui vous avez bien compris ! Il dissimule ses clefs quelque part dans l'appartement et, heureusement, prends en photo cette cachette avec son portable au cas où. Et le lendemain le jeu commence : retrouver les clefs pour aller travailler ! Enfin d'abord il se réveille, mange son monstrueux petit-déjeuner à la mayonnaise et aux graines de maïs, puis se rend compte qu'il a planqué ses propres clefs ! Alors là il sourit et se dépêche un peu plus puis commence à fouiller son appartement en décomptant les minutes : « Yabe ! plus que 10 mn ! », « Mazui, plus que 5 mn ! », « Mince je suis pas dans les temps ! », « Ahh~ dans ma poche ! »

Ce jeu est j'en conviens absolument débile et j'espère qu'il a cessé d'y jouer depuis sa cohabitions toujours non démentie.

Et récemment impossible de penser à lui sans penser à la magie ! Ce petit bonhomme est têtu et persévérant deux qualités qui me semblent nécessaire pour percer dans le milieu auquel il appartient. Et donc quand il a décidé quelque chose il le fait et pas à moitié. Un jour il regardait la télé quand un magicien fit un tour et ce fut le début de tout ! Le lendemain il rentrait avec une super boite de magie accompagnée avec des DVDs qu'il visionna dans la soirée une première fois puis une autre et autre en essayant de refaire les tours aussi vite et proprement. Il passait son temps avec un paquet de cartes dans les mains à les mélanger juste pour s'habituer à ce geste qui peut sembler banal. Toute personne lui rendant visite avait le droit à une démonstration, tout comme les personnes qui travaillaient avec lui, je pense, puisqu'il partait avec son jeu de cartes au boulot.

En tout cas de toutes ses lubies c'est sans doute la plus sage et la plus agréable car dernièrement il ne prenait plus le temps de jouer du piano plus depuis Niji et la guitare n'en parlons même plus.

Enfin je crois que mon propriétaire n'est pas si difficile à vivre que ça… enfin c'est plus moi qui vit avec mais Nozomi-chan.

C'étaient les confessions de l'oreiller de Ninomiya Kazunari.


	5. Chapter 5

J'appartiens à homme bien. Un homme certes un peu excentrique avec beaucoup d'énergie mais à n'en pas douté un homme bien. En parlant d'énergie il en est presque fatiguant car vous pensez sans doute que la nuit il arrive à se pauser ? Et bien vous vous trompez sur son compte ! Je ne sais pas où il la puise cette énergie phénoménale mais ce n'est pas la nuit qu'il recharge ces batteries car la nuit aussi il est plein d'entrain… Il remue, grogne, « Pannnnn~ » aussi dans son sommeil. En plus de ça il faut avouer qu'il transpire beaucoup le petit et que je suis souvent trempé de sueur au petit matin ! S'il arrêtait de faire la samba la nuit peut-être que ça irait mieux aussi…

Cette année son énergie à au moins été utilisé à bonne escient. Il a vraiment enchainé les tournages en plus d'avoir ses émissions placées aux meilleurs créneaux horaires. Lors de sa pièce de théâtre je l'ai rarement vu aussi concentré on pouvait sentir que c'était une grande responsabilité pour lui surtout que mine de rien reprendre le rôle joué avant par une grande pointure américaine du septième art cela vous met un minimum de pression même pour quelqu'un comme lui qui réagit avec un grand professionnalisme semble-t-il lors du tremblement de terre du 11 Mars.

Mais ce ne sont pas des confidences, ne ? Alors je vais réfléchir un instant… Ah mais bien sûr cette histoire de pigeon ! Quoi certains ne la connaissent pas ? Je suis surpris ! C'est pourtant une histoire plutôt connue… Bref je vais tenter de faire simple et concis. Des bébés pigeons faisant « Pi pi pi » sont un jour apparu et comme les parents n'apparaissaient pas mon adorable propriétaire à décider de s'occuper de ses pauvres petites créatures. Il leur a installé un siège auto pour enfant, qui venait de je ne sais où, et les a nourris. Ensuite les oiseaux ont grandi et ne faisait plus « Pi pi pi » mais « Poroppi », oui c'est important ! Puis pour finir ils volaient et revenaient à la fenêtre en faisant « Poroppo ». Bref il a bien élevé ses petits pigeons même si c'était plutôt bruyant comme bête,, il est pas toujours à l'appartement lui… Mais bon il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les laisser seuls.

Ensuite c'est toujours drôle de l'entendre parler au téléphone. Car il parle comme un petit enfant, je ne sais pas si c'est avec sa petite amie ou avec sa mère mais c'est toujours amusant de l'entendre. Alors si vous ajoutez quelques un des ses amis dans le studio, un en particuliers à la peau très claire, et bien il y a de quoi rire pendant des heures.

Ah si, il y a une chose que je n'aime pas chez lui ! Une chose à laquelle je n'arrive pas à m'habituer… Vous savez il y a un an maintenant me semble-t-il, il avait de long cheveux tout frisé, c'était tellement « moku moku » mais à cause d'un drama il a tout coupé ! Moi qui aimais tellement sentir ses boucles caresser mon tissu j'en oubliais presque ses ronflements et « Pan~ » de minuit. Mais il a coupé court… trop court !

A cette même période il passait son permis moto et s'était drôle de le voir réviser son code tout comme sa conduite. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps mai j'avoue que j'en ai gardé un bon souvenir mais ensuite il changea de tournage et revint avec ses cheveux noir et court… j'en eu le souffle coupé et un étrange malaise.

Il reste un changement dont vous aimeriez en savoir plus je me trompe ? Non ! S'est-il oui ou non fait un percing à la langue ! J'avoue me poser la même question. Quoi comment pourrais-je le savoir mieux que vous ? On ne tire pas la langue à son oreiller, ni ne dormons la langue pendue ! Vous si ? Vous êtes encore plus bizarre que lui !

C'étaient les confidences de l'oreiller de Maruyama Ryuhei.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I hope everybody is alright. I'm really happy to be here with you, and share my precious memories about him. Well… it's hard to became bilingual… J'abandonne, je ne suis pas dans le même délire que lui ! C'est impossible pour moi. Quoi ? Il ne m'a pas emmené avec lui là-bas, non j'ai gentiment attendu son grand retour ici moi. De toute manière je suis sujet au mal de l'air.

J'espère juste que tout le monde continue à le supporter malgré le pétrin dans lequel il s'est fourré. D'ailleurs si ce n'est pas le cas, j'avoue ne plus rien comprendre aux femmes et fans… Non parce que quand les rumeurs sur ses soirées en boîte qui finissaient toujours très alcoolisées, haleine pour témoin, quand il rentrait car s'il rentrait pas je vous fais pas de dessins sur le pourquoi, vous lui pardonniez tout et pas là, moi je comprends plus rien ! Il y a plus de cinq c'était vraiment un petit rebelle, il fumait, buvait, couchait, etc. Et tout le monde passait outre. Aujourd'hui monsieur se range et tout le monde lui tourne le dos ! Ce monde est fou !

Moi je vous le dis c'est plutôt rassurant ce qui se passe maintenant. Non mais je vous explique. Quand il sortait en boîte et qu'il revenait complément mort déjà j'avais peur qu'il ne trouve ni bassine et toilette et se serve de moi en cas de nausée. Ensuite il délirait complètement : « Victoria laisse moi toucher ! C'est pas juste moi aussi je veux toucher ! » ou « Caroline ta peau est toute douce, je peux te ***** » ou encore « Ryo fait tourner espèce de sal nain égoïste ! » je vous passe les « Pi invite cette fille pour moi ! » et les « Yuu t'es trop grand pousse toi elles me voient pas ! ». Bref la soirée en boîte continuait dans son lit… mes pauvres oreilles !

Ensuite j'ai eu le début de la crise américaine. Il a fallu qu'il apprenne l'anglais est ben c'est pas évident. Déjà que le japonais c'est pas ça… Monsieur invente des nouveaux mots « visionneur » par exemple. Enfin, il y a vraiment eu du progrès après son premier voyage au USA. J'en ai fait les frais les nuits de boites en on été transformée ! Oui, j'avais l'impression de voyager : « Victoria let me touch you ! please… » ou « Caroline you're so sweet ! Can I kiss you ? ». Non mais ça change tout ! Pas pour vous ?

Bon il a aussi eu des moments de déprime. Pas seulement quand il pensait à ses amis laisser à L.A. mais aussi quand il a fallu porter sa décision de quitter les KAT-TUN. Bon je vois pas comment il aurait pu continuer là-bas sachant que sa rivalité avec Kamenashi venait jusque dans la chambre… Fallait voir ses réactions quand Kazuya apparaissait à l'écran c'était du grand art. Parfois il revenait avec un coup au visage signé Koki, il pestait sans cesse au blagues pas drôle envoyées par mail par Taguchi et passer son temps à se moquer des coiffures d'Ueda. Nakamaru ? Hein, y a un Nakamaru dans les KAT-TUN ? Jamais entendu parler pourtant.

J'en étais à ses coups de déprimes c'est vrai… Donc il a fallu faire le choix de la séparation et de l'assumer au près des Fans, car cette andouille à part pour les fans, et encore parce que les KaT-TUN lui en ont parlé, il avait rien à faire de l'avis des autres. Il a toujours voulu avancer plus loin, plus libre. C'est son terrible défaut et sa force…

Enfin vous savez tous où ça l'a mené hein. Monsieur va être papa ! Moi j'en reviens pas. Lui. Papa ? Je commence à mis faire. Ben oui les nuits ont changés depuis ça. Déjà j'ai un autre oreiller à côté de moi. Et en plus maintenant j'entends ça : « T'as pas froid ? », « Il a bougé, dit il a bougé ! », « Tu veux un verre d'eau ? ».

Bref la vie de Jin Akanishi devient peu à peu celle d'un homme bien rangé, et moi celle d'un oreiller de lit double.


End file.
